Quedémonos así por la eternidad
by IlusionGris
Summary: Loki es un músico exitoso que tiene el mundo a sus pies, pero detrás de su fama se encuentra un hombre que ha estado escribiendo sus canciones, tras tres años de mantener contacto por cartas, llega el día en que su manager invita al compositor a pasar una semana con él; Thor es mucho más de lo que espera encontrar. •Thorki•Cherik•AU•


_Loki es un músico exitoso que tiene el mundo a sus pies, pero detrás de su fama se encuentra un hombre que ha estado escribiendo sus canciones, tras tres años de mantener contacto por cartas, llega el día en que su manager invita al compositor a pasar una semana con él; Thor es mucho más de lo que espera encontrar._

 **Thorki, Cherik**

 **Slash**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total y completamente propiedad de **Marvel** , yo solo utilizo sus nombres y personalidades para crear esta historia sacada de un rincón excéntrico de mi cabeza.

* * *

 **Quedémonos así por la eternidad**

* * *

 _Permaneció un día más en el hospital, para sentarse a su lado y que su voz reemplazara el silencio que siempre lo rodeaba. Si pudiera, estaría cantando las veinticuatro horas del día para él._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Este de aquí es Thor —los presentó el manager de Loki, retrocediendo un paso para permitir que estrecharan sus manos.

La esquiva mirada del músico se perdió unos segundos en el profundo azul de los ojos de su compositor.

Rompiendo el hechizo, se dirigió a la persona que más le inspiraba—: Es para mí un honor —dijo y los dedos del otro se deslizaron de su agarre.

No estaba en su naturaleza ser cordial, pero reconocía que gran parte de su éxito se debía al hombre frente a él.

—El honor es mío, Thor —pronunció con aquella bella voz con que fue bendecido, y que también, le había concedido un brillante lugar en el mundo. La sonrisa ajena se ensanchó, sincera, llena de luz y... fastidiándolo—. Debes de estar agotado, deberías ir a descansar y comenzar hasta mañana.

Un movimiento extraño de sus cejas y cierta confusión en su rostro, fueron las únicas respuestas que llegó a esperar; Thor apenas estaba abriendo la boca cuando Loki dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Ha tenido un día difícil —enseguida se disculpó el manager en su lugar, demasiado acostumbrado a hacerlo—. En alguna parte dejé la agenda que estaremos siguiendo esta semana... —carraspeó y sugirió imitando la sonrisa que ya había desaparecido de su expresión—: Acompáñame un momento y siéntete libre, como en casa.

Fandral lucía preocupado por lo ocurrido, pero haciendo a un lado el sentimiento, se esforzó en enseñarle con entusiasmo el departamento que estarían compartiendo los tres y le entregó una pequeña libreta con los compromisos que debían cumplir en los próximos días, antes de dejarlo en la habitación que le correspondía, lo tomó del brazo con suavidad para que le prestara atención—: Ninguna palabra será suficiente para agradecerte, en serio que tu aportación ha significado un salvavidas en la carrera de Loki. Por eso te pido que aceptes lo que por derecho te pertenece, no es correcto que continuemos tomando tus canciones como nuestras...

—Son de él —lo interrumpió antes de que dijera más—. No me interesa el título de compositor, tengo otra profesión que me gusta y para mí es suficiente el que Loki cante lo que escribo.

—Aun así, él no desea deber nada a nadie —le explicó intentando convencerlo.

Él sabía que lo hacía sin esperar nada a cambio, pero Loki jamás aceptaría tal gesto desinteresado.

—Entonces, ya me lo pagó al permitirme conocerlo —se aclaró la garganta y expresó—: Es todo lo que deseo.

Consciente de que el hombre no lo dejaría en paz, se excusó diciendo que necesitaba hacer una llamada para que lo soltara.

 **[...]**

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Respingó y se enderezó prendiendo la lámpara de mesa que estaba a su lado.

—Me ha dicho Fandral que te negaste a recibir el pago —explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia—. Lamento lo del agua, pero tienes el sueño pesado.

Percatándose del frío, y de la humedad en su rostro, soltó un suspiro. Loki se levantó para ir al baño por una toalla.

Cuando regresó se la entregó y volvió a sentarse a su lado, observándolo con cierto desdén.

—Si te contó eso, entonces también debió decirte mi respuesta, que por cierto, sigue siendo la misma —habló con la voz ahogada por la toalla con la que se secaba.

—Creo que no fue lo suficientemente claro —se acomodó los puños de la camisa, para ser tan tarde, aún vestía el traje con el que lo conoció—. No me interesa si para ti esto es solo una acción altruista, para mí es trabajo. Tampoco me importa si sientes alguna clase de admiración, que por supuesto, es solo hacia al artista que crees que conoces, _para mí es trabajo_. Sí, lo dije de nuevo, porque parece que tengo que repetirlo hasta que logres captarlo.

Thor no se inmutó por sus palabras y en cambio su rostro se iluminó, tenerlo frente a él, era la oportunidad perfecta para expresar lo que le hacía sentir:

—Estaba en la universidad cuando escuché esa canción que te llevó a la fama...

—¿Te conmovió? ¿Surgió en ti una extraña adoración después de escucharla? —Le cortó diciendo lo que antes oyó de otras personas—. Tal vez... ¿Te identificaste? ¿No podías parar de escucharla?

—La letra... me puso a pensar un montón, me hizo preguntarme si yo podía escribir alguna vez algo así —respondió ignorando el sarcasmo con el que antes le habló y sospechando que solo se ganaría otro comentario despectivo.

—Felicidades, lo has logrado —dijo fingiendo alegría—. Ahora acepta el pago y lárgate de aquí... Y si no es mucha molestia, no vuelvas a mandar tus canciones.

Se dibujó una expresión de decepción en su rostro. Deseaba preguntarle por qué parecía que lo odiaba tanto, aunque para ser sincero, sabía que no se trataba de él.

—Pensé que estaba ayudando...

—¡Ahh! —Exclamó con frustración y se puso de pie—. Tú y Fandral deberían asumirlo, mi carrera terminó hace mucho tiempo y nunca les pedí ayuda para conservarla, estoy cansado de esto —dijo, y para dar énfasis a su molestia, al salir azotó la puerta.

Thor se quedó unos minutos observando el lugar que dejó vacío a su lado, esperando que regresara, pero no lo hizo, y tampoco el sueño.

En contra de todo lo que escuchó, se levantó y comenzó a escribir una nueva canción.

 **[...]**

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó el manager al ver a Thor entrar a la cocina.

—Sí —respondió y enseguida dio las gracias con un gesto por el café que le tendió.

—Créeme, lo necesitarás —le guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba del suyo.

La duda le carcomía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, y quizá no encontraría mejor oportunidad.

—Loki... él... ¿por qué solo toma las canciones que escribo? —cuestionó con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta honesta.

—Bueno eso es...

—Algo que no te incumbe —completó la frase apoderándose del café de Fandral.

Loki estaba listo para salir, con el aspecto desordenado que se había vuelto la imagen con la que era conocido. Un artista de música alternativa, que creaba sus propias reglas y poco le importaba lo que opinara el resto. Vistiendo un pantalón ajustado y un blazer azul.

—Seguramente, Loki se refiere a que son asuntos personales, y no nos gustaría que los medios se enterasen —intentó arreglar el ambiente que comenzaba a volverse caótico.

Fandral no sabía que Thor ya conocía al descortés y malhumorado músico.

—No le diré a nadie, creo que también soy parte de esto y...

—Lo serías si aceptaras el dinero y que tu nombre apareciera en los créditos, pero ni siquiera puedes hacer eso, entonces no tienes el derecho de exigir nada. Sigue manteniéndote en el anonimato y olvídate de algún día ser más que _el tipo que es feliz regalando su trabajo_.

El incómodo silencio se deslizó en la cocina del departamento que habían rentado para recibir a Thor, el compositor —no oficial— de Loki.

—¡Pero miren la hora! —Soltó en medio de la tensión con fingido asombro—. ¡Tomen su café y yo iré a llamar al chófer, los espero afuera en cinco minutos!

Estaba seguro que no era la mejor idea dejarlos solos, pero confiaba en que si lo intentaban podrían llevarse bien. Después de todo, letra y voz complementándose, proviniendo de dos personas distintas, solo hablaba de la fuerte conexión que existía entre ambos.

Escucharon los pasos del manager en el pasillo y luego el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Soy doctor —dijo Thor de repente—. No está en mis planes convertirme en compositor.

—Pero lo eres, escribes mis canciones y la música, puedes usar un seudónimo.

—Dijiste que ya no querías que compusiera para ti —le recordó, confundido, no lo entendía ni un poco.

—Así es, te daría los créditos y los derechos en las canciones que escribiste para mí, en todas ellas.

—Eso solo ensuciaría tu nombre...

Loki se encogió de hombros y uno de los bordes de sus labios se estiró un poco.

—Me da igual, ya está sucio desde que acepté tomar tus canciones y presentarlas como mías.

—Es lo que yo quise, no es tu culpa... Son tus canciones, estoy seguro que de no haberte escuchado primero, no existirían.

—¿Te inspiré? ¿Quieres mi autógrafo? Creo que aún no te lo he dado —hizo ademán de buscar una pluma en sus bolsillos—. Espera... ¿por qué no te firmo la frente cuando te marches? Es más difícil ahí de borrar que la mejilla o un brazo.

Thor entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Te esperaré afuera con Fandral —dijo ignorando la ira que cada vez abarcaba más lugar en su interior—. Tu voz será especial, pero tu actitud es la de un artista ordinario...

Se sintió bien ser él quien en esta ocasión lo dejaba atrás.

 **[...]**

—¿Eres amigo de Loki? —preguntó un hombre joven, un poco más que él.

—No exactamente —respondió sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar su relación, sin revelar que era su compositor, que había viajado desde el otro lado del país en sus vacaciones del año para encontrarse con la persona que admiraba, y que en realidad, su presencia solo le causaba molestias—. Es difícil de explicar —optó por no entrar en detalles.

—Yo soy Charles Xavier —se presentó—, amigo de Erik Lehnsherr.

Se encontraban en el estudio de grabación, detrás de los monitores y del cristal, observando a Loki y Erik colaborar en una nueva canción.

—Lehnsherr es un gran músico, su estilo se integra bien con el de Loki —mencionó con respeto—, me parece increíble que accediera a colaborar con alguien más, normalmente, suele rechazar las ofertas.

—Le fascinan las canciones de Loki y... No me gustaría tomar crédito, pero tuve que intervenir un par de veces para que Erik aceptara, ya que es un poco...

—¿Independiente? —Intentó adivinar.

—Terco, obstinado, egocéntrico, egoísta, un idiota... —Suspiró y después se disculpó por la mala palabra que utilizó para describirlo.

Thor rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Me suena familiar, Loki no es precisamente...

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó una voz gélida a sus espaldas.

—Erik, buen trabajo...

El hombre pasó de largo y se plantó delante de Thor con aura amenazante.

—Más te vale que alejes tus sucias manos de él —pronunció muy cerca de su rostro.

Quiso decirle que él era quien los estaba malinterpretando cuando Xavier se le adelantó:

—¡Por Dios, Erik! ¡No puedes ir por el mundo queriendo golpear a todos los que me hablen! Y para tu información yo le hablé primero. —Observó al músico con molestia y se giró hacia Thor—. Disculpa por...

Sus palabras murieron cuando Erik lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró a una esquina para discutir con él.

Thor retrocedió dos pasos.

—Veo que ya estás haciendo nuevos amigos —dijo Loki con ironía—. Lehnsherr, Thor. Thor, Lehnsherr —habló como si los estuviera presentando y sonrió cuando vio a Charles intentar no gritarle a Erik.

—Es un placer —respondió Thor con una ceja en alto, preguntándose cuánto durarían en esa situación.

 **[...]**

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó de repente a Thor, cuando iban de vuelta a su departamento.

Estaba sentando a su lado, sumido en una quietud extraña, cuando la voz de Loki llegó hasta a él despertándolo de su ensoñación.

Al notar su desconcierto, aclaró:

—Erik también cantará una de tus composiciones, me dijo que siempre le han gustado. Quizá deberías ofrecerle a él tus servicios... Pero te recomiendo que no te acerques a su novio o te partirá la cara —mencionó con cierta diversión en la voz.

—Solo escribo para ti —respondió y giró la cabeza para continuar observando del otro lado de la ventanilla del automóvil que se desplazaba con lentitud.

—Tus palabras me halagan, pero confieso que eso me da completamente igual. Algún día ya no cantaré más y ¿qué harás tú?

—Entonces también dejaré de componer —habló con simpleza.

Loki gruñó en disgusto.

—Tienes talento y podrías...

—Tú también lo tienes, estamos igual —lo interrumpió y dio por terminada su pequeña conversación.

Pero Loki no había tenido suficiente.

—¿Eres alguna clase de acosador? No es la primera vez que me topo con uno, pero eres el más extraño de todos.

 **[...]**

Loki llevó a Thor a una de las reuniones en las que solía presentarse, en un extremo de la ciudad, donde los reporteros y personas sin invitación no tenían permitido ingresar.

Cuando llegaron lo vio pasar de largo sin saludar a nadie.

El ambiente resultaba deprimente, almas entregadas al alcohol y fumando sin descanso. Loki tomó un cigarrillo de uno de ellos y se lo llevó a los labios, lo miró mientras retenía el humo en los pulmones, y lentamente, lo expulsó en medio de una sonrisa insolente.

Quería decirle que no era saludable lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya le había dejado en claro que le importaban una mierda sus consejos.

—Estoy contando las horas para que te marches —le dijo y al desviar la mirada, fingió perder todo el interés en él y se acercó a otro hombre.

Thor se sentó en uno de los sillones, las personas a su lado ignoraron su presencia y continuaron fumando sin parar.

De fondo había música electrónica sin sentido.

Sabía que estaba siendo inoportuno, que no era bienvenido en la vida de Loki, pero no podía evitarlo, estuvo deseando mucho tiempo conocerlo.

Tenía veinte años cuando escuchó aquella hermosa canción, por esos tiempos la música no era tan profunda y significativa —al menos— no las de moda, _pero encontró a Loki, o Loki lo encontró a él, quién sabe_. El sonido, la letra, todo ello fue lo que le hizo intentarlo, y un día se animó a mandarle sus composiciones, no esperó que las aceptara, sino, que también decidió utilizarlas. A pesar de todo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de asistir a uno de sus conciertos, y al llevar tres años escribiendo para él, Fandral le ofreció la oportunidad de permanecer a su lado una semana, para que conociera al músico, su estilo de vida, y que ello lo inspirara a continuar. Ahora se daba cuenta que el único objetivo de la invitación, era para convencerlo de ser el compositor oficial de Loki, pero no era lo que quería, no por capricho, es solo que realmente sentía que las canciones le pertenecían a él, que no eran suyas, que él solo era un medio.

Sin embargo, desde aquella canción que escuchó de Loki, solo tuvo la fortuna de escuchar un par más. Loki ya no componía, solo cantaba, y no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué.

—Oye, tú eres el que _no es exactamente el amigo de Loki_ —sonrió Charles al identificarlo—, nunca me dijiste tu nombre, lo siento.

—Thor —respondió y antes de decir algo más inspeccionó a su alrededor—, ¿y Lehnsherr?

El castaño bufó, y se sentó junto a él, haciendo que las otras personas se recorrieran.

—Lo mandé a meditar sobre sus acciones.

Charles parecía fuera de lugar en un ambiente así, justo como él.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —cuestionó con amabilidad.

—Estoy seguro que piensas que es un sitio horrible —sonrió—, pero es una gran vía de escape...

Asintió con incredulidad, ni en sus días de universitario frecuentó un lugar así.

—¿Te gusta Loki? —preguntó Xavier de repente.

No había una doble intención en sus palabras, solo parecía que quería confirmarlo.

—Es...

—¿Complicado? —Acertó.

—Su música me inspira —respondió e intentó cambiar de tema—. ¿Es legal lo que están consumiendo?

Negó con la cabeza y continuó—: Loki es complicado, deberías intentar con más fuerza acercarte a él, ya escribes su música, ya estás más cerca de él que nadie.

Quiso decirle que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero al buscar con la mirada al músico y verle besando a otra persona suspiró:

—No parece que sea el más cercano a él —habló con cierto tono de derrota.

—Ve hasta él y quítale de encima a ese bastardo, Loki ha estado esperando a alguien como tú... y podría apostar que tú también —con una mirada le dio a entender que se apresurara.

—Creo que no estás... —" _Entendiendo_ ", pero parecía más seguro que él, parecía que lo comprendía mejor que él—. Me iré en tres días...

—Puedes llevarlo contigo —propuso y lo empujó para que se pusiera de pie—. Toma esto.

—Es una locura —murmuró y lo miró por última vez. Como asegurándose de que no cambiara de opinión.

Al acercarse a Loki, el músico ni siquiera se inmutó por su presencia y siguió besando al tipo que parecía a punto de follárselo ahí mismo.

Thor tenía su carácter, para ser doctor, no era precisamente un hombre paciente, pero con todo lo referente a Loki, parecía siempre dudar. No tenía el derecho, no era más que un compositor anónimo, uno que debió quedarse así.

Pero... Charles tenía razón, estuvo esperando por alguien como él, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como se lo arrebataban.

Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, tomó al tipo por la camisa y cuando lo tuvo de frente le estampó su puño en el rostro.

Lo siguiente sucedió como en cámara lenta, lo vio desplomarse y a Loki tomar de su muñeca para sacarlo de allí. Algunos intentaron detenerlos, pero ellos reaccionaron más rápido y los esquivaron a tiempo.

Al salir vislumbraron a la distancia al chófer que los había traído, pero Thor jaló de Loki para llevarlo en otra dirección.

En el puño, que no se había lastimado al golpear al hombre, todavía apretaba las llaves que le dio Charles, eran de una moto.

Quitó el seguro de los cascos y le ofreció uno al músico que lo observaba con recelo.

Se subió y cruzó los dedos para que Loki lo hiciera también.

En la entrada ya había tres hombres buscándolos.

Sintió el peso de Loki y respiró aliviado, encendió la moto y escaparon.

El viento golpeó sus brazos y piernas con violencia, Thor aceleró y los cabellos de Loki bailaron por su cara, iban tan rápido que tuvo que abrazarse a su cintura.

Para la suerte que tenían ese día, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer; sentían frío, pero su pulso acelerado y la angustia por ponerse a salvo los mantuvo calientes.

Loki quería decirle que lo bajara, que se estaban alejando del centro, del departamento y de toda la civilización, pero ya daba igual. Mirando por encima del hombro de Thor, se sintió más expuesto que nunca, si algo llegaba a golpearlos, estarían muertos en segundos.

Abrazó con fuerza al médico y deseó que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

 **[...]**

Observó sus nudillos rojos.

—Tienes el don de arruinar mi vida —susurró con amargura.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a Fandral y explicarle lo que ocurrió —propuso sin convicción.

—¿Qué le dirás? ¿Secuestré a Loki, pero lo regreso en unas horas, no se preocupe? —Soltó una ligera risa sorprendiendo a Thor que nunca lo había escuchado reír—. Eres muy astuto, seguramente no se enfadará.

—¿Tienes muchos pendientes para mañana? —preguntó consciente que cuando le echó un vistazo a su agenda no logró ver ni un espacio libre.

—Lo de siempre...

Estaban en un restaurant bar, de esos que están a un lado de la carretera, en medio de la nada.

—Bueno... ¿Quieres algo más? —le preguntó, tenía la intención de pedir pronto la cuenta.

Loki observó los platos vacíos que antes tuvieron unas hamburguesas.

—Quiero vomitar, necesito una toalla, ropa seca y una cama donde dormir —como resaltando sus palabras, gotas de agua descendieron de sus negros cabellos—. ¿Puedes darme todo eso?

El aire acondicionado en el establecimiento empeoraba su situación, también quería marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

No sabía si cerca de allí había un hotel, pero confiando en que su suerte no podría empeorar, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la persona detrás de la barra.

—Podrías darme la cuenta. —Esperó unos segundos y cuando le fue entregado un pequeño papel con la cantidad impresa, y después de verificarlo, se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Cerca de aquí hay algún hotel o un sitio donde pasar la noche?

—Tres kilómetros más al sur —respondió la chica que lo atendía y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, un poco apenada por no poder ofrecerle una toalla. Los había visto llegar empapados.

—Gracias —dijo y le pagó en efectivo.

 **[...]**

Al entrar en la habitación millones de quejas se aglomeraron en su cabeza, pero en su estado cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir afuera.

—Tomaré un baño —le avisó mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada.

—Sí... —habló, pero Loki ya se había metido a la ducha.

Con cuidado se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines, estaban empapados. Buscó un lugar donde ponerlos a secar y también los que Loki dejó arrumbados.

Encendió la televisión y se quedó de pie esperando, no quería mojar la cama con su pantalón.

Escuchó el agua caer de la regadera y se sintió repentinamente nervioso. Estaba con Loki en un hotel.

—Tu turno —dijo con una bata de baño encima.

—Lamento haber actuado tan...

—¿Bestia? —sugirió con una sonrisa.

—No era mi intención meterte en problemas —lo miró con una disculpa plasmada en el rostro.

Tuvo miedo de preguntar _cuál habría sido la intención_.

—Como sea, deberías apresurarte a menos que quieras quedarte allí toda la noche. —Pasó junto a él y se acostó en una de las camas.

Solo asintió en respuesta.

Cuando entró a la regadera deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el agua que caía por su cabeza, no solo se llevara el frío y la suciedad, también los sentimientos de melancolía y desolación.

En verdad que todo se había arruinado, si antes no tuvo la oportunidad de tratarlo, ahora sería Loki el que se negaría a permitir que se acercara.

— _¿Por qué parece que una simple flor es más consciente de la razón de su existencia que nosotros?_ —Siempre que se sentía triste cantaba aquella canción—. _Cayendo, marchitando y muriendo. Renaciendo, año tras año, sin rendirse._

 _»Estamos desesperados, ansiosos, en el límite, tocando el fondo con la punta de nuestros dedos._

 _»Deseamos encontrar por fin la razón, el motivo, aquello por lo que todo cobra sentido, por lo que vale la pena abrir los ojos y tomar un respiro._

 _»Buscamos en cada persona, en cada palabra, en una mirada... y seguimos sin encontrarlo._

 _»Somos como dos barcos perdidos, que una vez lanzados al mar, nunca se les dijo cuál era su destino, a donde irían, qué harían. Pero ahí, en medio de la nada, en tinieblas, se encontraron y con ello un poco de luz._

 _»Y entonces, al mirar las flores, les tengo una terrible envidia, porque ellas ya lo saben, no están buscando, simplemente, duermen y despiertan, radiantes, hermosas hasta el final._

 **[...]**

—¿Por qué te gusta esa canción? —Le preguntó Loki al verlo salir del baño—. Es muy simple, trata de dudas existenciales, nada del otro mundo...

—Quizá fue porque la escuché en el momento adecuado, y tu voz fue lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarme a sentirla.

Se mantuvo callado un rato, pero Thor sabía que no habían terminado.

—Creo que en algún punto me sequé. Ya no tenía más por decir —confesó sin remordimientos.

—No creo que...

—Tus canciones me gustaban, más que las mías y un tiempo no me importó utilizarlas, tenía la esperanza de que algún día volvería a surgir la música. Pero sigue sin llegar y no quiero continuar esperando.

—No creo que deberías rendirte —dijo por fin.

—¿Por qué no? —Odiaba cuando las personas que lo rodeaban actuaban como si supieran lo que era mejor para él, incluso mejor que él mismo, era irritante—. ¿Qué has visto tú que yo no? ¿Qué sabes tú? —preguntó desafiante.

—Es por eso —habló en voz muy baja—, es porque tenemos que descubrirlo.

Loki expulsó el aire con fuerza, deseando tener un cigarrillo a la mano. Aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba la idea de un día perder la voz, así lo dejarían en paz.

—Te enamoraste de mí... ¿cierto?

Ahora podía verlo claramente, desde que Thor lo escuchó, se enamoró, por eso actuaba con tanta insistencia, por eso le regalaba su música, por eso seguía aferrado a él aunque le había dicho que lo molestaba.

El médico no dijo nada, solo se frotó el cabello húmedo con la toalla y pretendió no escucharlo.

—¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte con solo escuchar un par de mis canciones? —Esta vez no lo dijo con sarcasmo, había auténtica curiosidad en su pregunta—. No sabes nada de mí, un par de letras no me definen... ¿lo sabes?

—Hasta mañana, Loki —respondió y se cubrió con las mantas.

—En serio, a veces ni yo mismo me conozco del todo, y por lo que sé, no soy alguien que te convenga —estaba dispuesto a confesarle todos los defectos que tenía con tal de reventar la burbuja de Thor—: Eres un médico, debes de tener una vida estable, un trabajo que te guste, tú mismo lo dijiste, y seguramente, familia que te aprecie. Yo nací en una familia acomodada, pero crecí con los sirvientes, y al cumplir la mayoría de edad me fugué de casa. Mis padres ni siquiera intentaron localizarme... Y mi trabajo, ya debería de haber terminado, no tengo la perseverancia ni la entrega, solo quería expresar y expulsar mis quejas al mundo. Lamento que te identificaras con una y terminaras por hacerla tu musa... o a mí... Igual estás muy equivocado si crees que podría corresponderte.

En cuanto se calló, ni la respiración de Thor se escuchó, y al menos creyó que lo había hecho poner los pies en la tierra.

 **[...]**

Pararon para meter gasolina a la moto, mientras Loki aprovechó para ir a refrescarse el rostro, ya se imaginaba el enfado de Fandral cuando los viera llegar. Le montaría un drama.

—Es el tipo más estúpido con el que me he topado en mi vida —murmuró.

—Escuché eso —dijo a su espalda y lo observó con molestia—, yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad con tu manager.

Loki lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose si realmente Thor estaba enamorado de él, cuando habló en la madrugada estaba un poco drogado, y quizá asumió o malinterpretó los sentimientos del médico de forma errónea, porque a simple vista, el tipo no lucía muy enamorado de él. Y por alguna extraña razón eso le molestó.

Quizá era porque odiaba perder, o tal vez porque no solía equivocarse, pero no podría estar tranquilo hasta comprobarlo.

—Thor —pronunció su nombre con cierta duda.

El otro que se lavaba las manos a su lado, giró la cabeza en su dirección y levantó una ceja esperando que continuara.

Debía admitirlo, su compositor tenía unos ojos profundos, atrayentes y hermosos.

Se estiró solo un poco, su diferencia de alturas era de apenas un par de centímetros, y cuando se acercó hasta su rostro sonrió. Se deleitó observando como Thor enfocó la vista en sus labios, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para acercarse más y besarle.

Mientras se perdía en la acción, entre su boca y su aliento, pensó que pudieron haber dado un mejor uso del hotel.

Le gustó como parecía adorarlo con cada roce, la forma delicada en que movía sus labios contra los suyos y entendió que no había ni una sola posibilidad de que Thor no lo amara.

Estaba acostumbrado a esperar lo peor de las personas y de la vida en sí, que le sorprendió no encontrar ni un poco de oscuridad en los sentimientos del compositor, tan geniudo y cálido.

—Suficiente —lo empujó antes de que le resultara imposible apartarlo—. Necesito un momento para pensar —dijo más como una orden.

Thor asintió obedientemente, bastante agitado y aturdido por lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Musitó asustado cuando se encontró de nuevo solo—. ¿En qué estaba pensando? —Se reprendió y volvió a abrir el grifo para que el agua helada le ayudara a bajar sus nervios.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que la nueva presencia en el estrecho baño le pasó desapercibida.

— _Loki, esto no dolerá, te lo prometo_ —dijo una voz familiar a su espalda.

 **[...]**

Todo era un completo caos a su alrededor, gente yendo y viniendo, una nueva persona parada frente a él, preguntando, intentando que confesara dónde lo había metido.

Fandral estaba muy alterado, haciendo llamadas; los policías y agentes revisando el departamento y haciendo más preguntas.

Estaba cansado de responder lo mismo.

Una y otra vez:

« _Se lo llevaron, lo estaba esperando junto a la moto a unos veinte metros cuando miré en su dirección y solo alcancé a ver como un hombre lo arrastraba a una camioneta_ ». « _Llevaba una máscara, vestía completamente de negro, parecía ser un hombre con complexión similar a la mía, quizá un poco más delgado, tan alto como yo... no... no sé, intenté correr tras ellos, pero el tipo fue más rápido_ ». « _Saqué a Loki de una fiesta porque quería estar a solas con él, tomé prestada la moto de un amigo y a mitad de camino comenzó a llover, lo llevé a un hotel y por la mañana ya nos dirigíamos de vuelta al departamento_ ».

No estaba seguro de si le creían, pero las cámaras lograron captar el momento en que se llevaron a Loki, aunque por el momento no habían encontrado ni una pista de su paradero.

Se sentía impotente, culpable, si él no lo hubiera arrastrado en contra de su voluntad, si hubiera pensado con claridad, se odiaba tanto por lo ocurrido.

—Thor —la voz dulce de Charles llegó hasta sus oídos.

Hasta ahora era el único que lo había tratado con amabilidad, Fandral no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos, y la policía lo mantenía vigilado al ser uno de los principales sospechosos, aunque no tenían ni una prueba de ello.

Cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con el rostro desencajado del castaño, una sombra extraña surcaba sus facciones y no supo cómo interpretar la sonrisa de consuelo que intentó ofrecerle.

—No debí dejarlo solo... no debí... —pronunció con dolor, sintiendo que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, pero la idea de abandonar a Loki podía retenerlo en el presente y así evitar que se quebrara ahí mismo.

Charles pareció a punto de llorar, se llevó una mano a la boca y después intentó controlar su respiración.

—Lo encontraremos —musitó y se sentó junto al compositor.

—Solo quería... quería conocerlo más —no podía parar de hablar, porque si dejaba de hacerlo, entonces la culpa lo atacaba sin piedad—, quería que me mirara, que dejara de comportarse tan distante conmigo y ganar su confianza...

Charles se pegó a su brazo y recargó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, una acción bastante íntima que podría interpretarse como _buscar apoyo mutuo_ , pero la intención de Charles era otra:

—Sé dónde podemos encontrarlo —murmuró muy despacio, para que apenas Thor alcanzara a entender.

El médico se tensó y estuvo a punto de pedirle una explicación cuando los dedos del castaño se cerraron con fuerza en su muñeca.

—Por favor no hagas nada raro, por favor mantente calmado y no atraigas la atención de los agentes —suplicó.

No entendía nada, pero haría cualquier cosa para traer de vuelta a Loki.

 **[...]**

Habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde la desaparición de Loki, cinco desde que Xavier habló con él.

Ahora se encontraba con el castaño en una cafetería.

Eran las siete de la mañana; alrededor de sus ojos tenía unas ojeras que adornaban y hacían más realista su pena.

Fandral se había encargado de esconder a los medios la desaparición de Loki, después de cuarenta y ocho lo anunciarían. Se había descartado a Thor como sospechoso, por el momento la policía seguía las pistas de las placas de la camioneta en que secuestraron al músico, pero seguían sin dar resultados favorables.

Todos habían sido interrogados y habían dado su declaración, solo le habían pedido al compositor que se quedara cerca unos días más, por si necesitaban su testimonio.

—Loki... él... quizá sé dónde está —susurró bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

Se notaba cuánto le costaba hablar, si Thor estaba afectado, el aspecto de Charles era mucho peor. Sin embargo, se sentía desesperado, quería obligarlo a continuar, pero se contuvo.

—¿Dónde está? —interrogó, haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que era capaz de reunir.

—Es... ha tenido una vida muy complicada, realmente... más de lo que te puedas imaginar —cada palabra salía como raspando su garganta—. Entiendo cómo te debes sentir, pero...

—Por favor, Charles, necesito a Loki de vuelta —se inclinó en la silla para que el castaño no fuera capaz de rehuir a su mirada suplicante.

—Ha sido difícil, todo ha sido muy difícil para él —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lo que siguió tardó en salir de sus labios—: Erik necesitaba dinero, se metió con los tipos equivocados y...

—¡¿Qué ha hecho?! —No pudo contenerse por más tiempo, se levantó de la silla y lo tomó por los hombros con rudeza—. ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Intenté detenerlo, pero tenía mucho miedo, él estaba aterrorizado, y entonces llegó la oferta de trabajar con Loki, un músico hijo de unas personas millonarias... Erik me prometió que solo se involucraría con él por las ganancias que tendría... pero eso no sería suficiente. ¡Oh por Dios! Ni todo el sueldo de un año le alcanzaría para saldar la deuda... ¡Lo lamento mucho, Thor! ¡Intenté decirle que...!

Lo empujó y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—¿Todo fue una trampa de ustedes? ¿Por eso me prestaste la moto? ¿Para qué lo llevara a un sitio inseguro? —Se odiaba tanto por haber caído en su juego.

—¡No! —Lo sujetó de un abrazo implorando para que lo escuchara—. ¡Quería alejarlos de Erik, se había salido de control, no podía hacer más que...!

—¡Pudiste acusarlo con la policía! —Gritó alterado, a punto de tomarlo por la camisa y derrumbarlo.

Charles abrió la boca, pero después la cerró y se mordió los labios.

—Lo sé... lo sé... No hice lo suficiente, yo lo sé... pero es la persona que amo. Daría mi vida por él, yo lo daría todo por él —cerró los ojos y su expresión se contrajo de dolor—. No puedo permitir que cometa una locura, Erik es todo lo que tengo y yo soy todo lo que tiene, y no es suficiente, siempre... siempre algo sale mal...

Una lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla de Xavier, al verla caer la ira de Thor se enfrió. Lo entendía, entendía lo que sentía.

 **[...]**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta, atajándolo antes de que fuera más lejos—. No es seguro, es mejor que te marches ahora.

Lo tomó con cuidado por la muñeca, llevándolo de regreso a la salida.

—Erik —lo detuvo, provocando que lo observara de frente—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que te amo?

En el rostro de Charles se dibujó una sonrisa sincera, de esas que él solo podía hacer, porque el mundo no era tan honesto como él, ni tan noble, ni tan bueno.

—También te amo —le dijo y lo tomó entre sus brazos, rodeándolo, protegiéndolo, no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a él. Y si lo que hacía lo estaba poniendo en peligro, era solo para salvarlo de un mal peor. Porque la mejor forma de hacerle daño era destruyendo al hombre que abrazaba en ese instante, y si no hacía pronto algo para evitarlo, entonces no quería ni imaginarse lo que les depararía el futuro—. Charles, por favor, da media vuelta y no regreses más.

El castaño negó y se permitió llorar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que logró calmarse, levantó el rostro de su pecho y se estiró para depositar un beso en sus labios:

—Lo lamento —murmuró.

Thor estaba a su espalda, esperando el momento para atrapar a Erik, y en un segundo la cara de Lehnsherr se encontró contra el suelo.

Charles corrió a la habitación donde sospechaba que mantenía cautivo a Loki para liberarlo.

El compositor esperó por interminables segundos hasta que la voz del castaño provocó que soltara un suspiro de alivio.

« _Está aquí_ », lo había escuchado gritar.

—Nunca debiste acercarte a Charles —dijo Erik y con un movimiento rápido, logró invertir sus posiciones, Thor lo había retenido con brazos y piernas presas bajo su propio peso—, no permitiré que te lleves al único que puede ayudarme.

En su espalda guardaba un cuchillo del que no tuvo reparo en utilizar para atacarlo.

Sin una pizca de vacilación lo enterró en su vientre.

El grito de Thor se escuchó en todo el departamento.

—¡Erik, detente! —exclamó Xavier que apareció ayudando a Loki a caminar.

El músico estaba aturdido, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—¡Sácalo de aquí! —ordenó el compositor al borde de la inconsciencia.

—¡Charles! —Pronunció con fuerza—. ¡No te atrevas!

El castaño se quedó paralizado, viendo el charco de sangre en el que estaba Thor, y cuando Erik se plantó delante de él no pudo hacer más temblar.

—Todo está bien —habló con una frialdad que nunca antes le conoció—. Regresa, vamos...

—Thor... Thor... —musitó Loki con tristeza.

Lo había visto en una cama de espinas, sangrando, no sabía qué tan real había sido eso, no podía confiar en su cabeza, pero sentía que algo andaba mal.

Charles soltó al músico y este resbaló hasta quedar tirado en el suelo.

—No tienes que hacer esto —le dijo a la persona que más amaba—, podemos encontrar otra solución —acercó las manos hasta su rostro, de expresión indescifrable, pero fueron apartadas sin la delicadeza a la que estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado por él.

—Es tarde para hacer las cosas bien, ya lo intentamos —hizo ademán de agacharse para recoger a Loki, pero un fuerte sonido, producto de un disparo, provocó que se derrumbara junto a este.

—Llévatelo de aquí, ahora... —habló Thor sin fuerzas.

Había mantenido una pistola oculta en su chaqueta, no la había utilizado desde el inicio por Charles, porque sabía que se habría negado a permitir que la llevara consigo.

El castaño observó a Erik retorcerse en el suelo, le había disparado en la pierna, y tomó la oportunidad para obedecer al compositor, luego encontraría la manera de solucionar todo.

Tomó a Loki y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, sin mirar atrás, se apresuró para salir de allí y llamar a una ambulancia cuanto antes.

Erik gritó con irritación, más bien, una mezcla de desesperación y horror.

Se arrastró hasta quedar frente a Thor y le quitó la pistola de las manos, el médico ya no tenía fuerzas, había perdido mucha sangre.

—Sin el dinero Charles estará muerto, pero sin mí... al menos podrá vivir.

Se escuchó un nuevo disparo y después nada, todo quedó en completo silencio.

 **[...]**

Loki se sentó junto a Thor, y pasó sus dedos por los cabellos rubios.

 _—Estoy seguro que no lo olvidarás, aunque pasen mil almas, mil sueños, mil barcos, no podrán romper lo que hoy creamos._

 _»Te amo, te amo. Jamás podré amar a alguien así._

 _»Y está bien, no tengo miedo, pasé tanto tiempo asustado, cuestionando al viento, al cielo, a todos, y ahora las respuestas llegan una a una, acariciando y besando mis párpados._

 _»No lo sabes, no te lo he dicho, pero si deseas puedes destruirme, estoy en tus manos, punzante, desnudo, te he entregado cada parte de mí._

 _»Quedémonos así por la eternidad._

 _»Para mí es solo el comienzo y quiero que tus labios impregnen en cada parte de mi alma tu nombre. Estoy deseando que nunca termine, y aunque lo haga, eres mío, yo soy tuyo, con quien estemos, donde quiera que nuestros pasos nos lleven._

 _»La distancia siendo una realidad, a pesar de ello, nuestros corazones estarán unidos, latiendo, al mismo ritmo._

 _»Quedémonos así por la eternidad._

Cantó una de las canciones que compuso Thor para él.

Deseaba con cada parte de sí que por fin se recuperara, que abriera los ojos y lo reconociera. Más que nunca deseaba que él lo conociera, quería mostrarle hasta el último de sus secretos y, también anhelaba poder conocerlo a él. Preguntarle todo sobre su vida, sobre su música, la letra, quería una explicación.

Porque él lanzó al aire una pregunta en forma de canción, y Thor fue el único que la analizó y envió una respuesta para él, también en forma de canción, todo el tiempo, le estuvo respondiendo, suplicando para que lo escuchara, y él pretendió que no entendía, que no le importaba.

—Anda, despierta, tengo mucho por decirte —enunció con melancolía.

 **[...]**

A los cinco días, Thor abrió los ojos y vio a Loki a su lado, escuchó su voz, cantaba para él.

 _En su voz distinguió la verdad, le estaba abriendo su corazón, le estaba permitiendo entrar y refugiarse ahí hasta que todas sus heridas sanasen._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Charles se inclinó para dejar unas flores en la tumba fría de Erik Lehnsherr.

La acción le parecía tan irreal, como si la estuviera observando a través de una pantalla, tan absurda que sentía que en cualquier momento Erik lo llamaría, para que fuera a su lado. _Pero nada de eso sucedía, seguía allí, sin escuchar su voz exclamar su nombre_.

Aún recordaba el día en que lo conoció, la forma en que lo miró, y la esperanza que pareció palpitar en su interior; porque desde el inicio supo que no podría evitar amarlo, aunque sus ideas eran contrarias, a pesar de que su propia existencia parecía contradecirse, y que al tomarse de las manos sus dedos no encajaran a la perfección, _lo amaba, y lo amaría por siempre._

—Estoy aquí, Erik —dijo sin aliento, expulsando cada palabra que se atoraba en su garganta—, ahora tienes que llamarme para que vaya contigo.

* * *

 **N/A:** La primera canción está inspirada en el manga **Sakura Gari** de la mangaka **Watase Yuu.**

La verdad es que estuve escribiendo esta historia en el transcurso de la semana, también estuve leyendo cada línea para corregir y mejorar, tanto que no sabría decir si estoy conforme con el resultado. Espero me puedan decir qué les pareció... Tengo la sensación de que hice algo que ni yo misma deseaba, porque en serio quería escribir algo sencillo y bonito, pero en algún punto se me cruzaron los cables y terminé enredando la historia... Bueno, **mil gracias por leer.**


End file.
